Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1.1
| StoryTitle1 = Learning to Crawl, Part One: The Show Must Go On | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Ramón Pérez | Inker1_1 = Ramón Pérez | Colourist1_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Letterer1_2 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * , school counselor * * * Other Characters: * * Brody * Mr. Milfarb * * * * * Emily * Joanie * Mike Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** Items: * * * Daily Bugle newspaper | Synopsis1 = The story opens after the final panel of Amazing Fantasy #15, with Peter Parker walking home, grieving about his dead uncle and how he could have stopped it. Peter realizes now that with great power comes great responsibility, and now it's time for him to live up to the responsibilities of being the man of the house. He promises Uncle Ben he'll step up. The next morning, Peter is surprised to find a cheery Aunt May making him eggs, until she realizes she accidentally set a third plate. She thinks she should be taking it easy, when the phone rings. Peter picks it up and discovers that there are loans against the house and he doesn't have enough to cover it or the funeral. Pouring what money he has had leftover from his performances as Spider-Man, he decides he will continue to perform as Spider-Man and make more money. Spidey goes to see his representative, Maxie, and asks for more shows. Maxie holds up the paper and exclaims that a crook was caught using a web and believes that Spidey was the one who caught him. Maxie suggests that they use the news to their advantage and get more money, angering Spider-Man at the idea of using Uncle Ben's death for money. Spidey says that he is no hero, and he will not profit off of this in any way. Maxie says nervously that he will do what he says. Spidey leaves Maxie's office, thinking about how preforming has gone from being a star to being a dancing bear. At Midtown High, Liz Allen invites Peter over to see Spidey live. Because he is Spidey, he makes up a bad excuse about seeing the doctor. Liz takes offense to his horrible excuse and storms away, thinking that Peter lied because he didn't want to go. Flash overhears the argument and pushes peter against his locker, angry that Peter had shut Liz down. Flash decides to settle this out, Peter agrees awaiting to use his spider-powers on him, but Mr. Flannigan separates them. Peter thinks about going to a private school and getting a good house with Aunt May when the Spider-Man thing pays off. Meanwhile, Clayton Cole, a rich and extremely intellectual teenager, makes a deal with a seller to get sold out tickets to a Spider-Man show. Clayton Cole goes alone, not having any other friends to go with him, he even reveals he posted Spider-Man's first appearance with Crusher Hogan. Multiple people see the show either in the seats or at home, such as Liz and Flash, also the Chameleon (who would go on to be Spider-Man's first supervillian), and even Jameson get's his first glimpse at Spider-Man. An interview takes place after the show, where Spidey reveals that he made his webshooters by himself, Clayton realizes that Spider-Man is also a tech head. Inspired, Clayton decides to create something similar of his own design, figuring that when Spidey is out of the suit, he's just like him. Later, on the day of Uncle Ben's Funeral, Peter is getting dress, swearing to Uncle Ben that he is looking out for Aunt May. Who just happened to get a call from one of Peter's teachers that he has been skipping classes (due to his performances as Spider-Man), and the teacher suggests that Peter sees an Counselor. Aunt May thanks the teacher and hangs up, walking with Peter to the cab. During the Funeral, Peter thinks again on how this was entirely his fault, and promises he'll always be there for Aunt May. Peter than relieves that Aunt May is crying, but also smiling. Peter asks why she is so cheery, Aunt May tells Peter to look around. They are surrounded by Friends, loved ones, and every one of their lives Ben has touched and made better for it. It was a life well lived. Afterword, Peter wished that they Ben's friends would've helped them with the money issues considering, but Aunt May tells him that he shouldn't expect the universe to pay back, it's not the reason why people should do good things. | Solicit = • Dan Slott (SPIDER-MAN/HUMAN TORCH) and Ramón Perez (the Eisner winning TALE OF SAND & WOLVERINE AND THE X-MEN) bring you a new & reverent spin on the first 60 days of Spider-Man. | Notes = * This issue takes place in between and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues Category:Digital Comic Code included